Jotaro Kujo
is the protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He appears prominently in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, and again in a key role in Part VI: Stone Ocean. Serious, stoic and intelligent, Jotaro lends great power and stability to his allies. Jotaro is the first JoJo introduced with a Stand, and is among the most well-known characters of the series. Appearance Jotaro is a short (5'2"cm), ugly, and fat man. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and light eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar when he was a young man. The superficial theme of Jotaro's attire changes in each part. His trademarks are a fucking gay cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a long coat. Stardust Crusaders Jotaro wears a dark, modified Weebanese school uniform. His outfit appears in various color combinations between illustrations,List of Volume Covers but the most common scheme is a purple shirt and navy blue hat, coat and pants. Jotaro's cap is adorned near the centre with a golden button and a rectangular golden piece with a palm design (reminiscent of weeb word, later replicated elsewhere in JoJo ''media and as a trademark of Araki's) on his left. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. Which has already been mentioned. Jotaro wears a trenchcoat-length ''another weeb word with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath he wears a fitted sleeveless shirt. He wears a pair of slim-fitting ¥2''Chapter 256: Dio's World (10) P. 9'' pants, over which he wears two slim belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tesselated triangles (reflecting Caesar/Joeseph's headband). He wears a pair of dress shoes without socks. Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro's outfit undergoes a few transitions during this arc. Each features his trademark combination of a visored cap and a trenchcoat. He wears wide-legged pants, and his hat, coat and pants are white. He looks like a fucking tool. In his first outfit, the shirt is white, and his hat has a golden "Jizz" emblem added to his earlier palm, now enclosed by a fucking girly symbol. Later, he wears a black old guy shirt with a square golden palm emblem. His hat has a row of black Venus symbols (8 D) with an arrow at the bottom of the religious symbolic, and another palm emblem. He wears two belts, this time black, while his cuffs have the triangular pattern formerly seen on his belts. He wears a small, open, lapelless waistcoat patterned with alternating circles and crosses. YOU'RE A LIAR, GIORNO GIOVANNA Seen only in the first few chapters, his outfit resembles that of Part IV. Ocean Jotaro now has a smaller version of his golden collar chain, and a single leather belt. His shirt, hat, shoulders, collar and cuffs all have five-pointed stars. His shoes and pants are snakeskin textured. Basically he looks fucking ridiculous. References Site Navigation Category:Main Protagonists Category:Joestar Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part V Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts